Coverings for architectural openings, such as windows, doors, archways, and the like, have taken numerous forms for many years. Display tools typically are used to help a customer choose between the many forms of coverings, including color and fabric options. Typically, the display tools do not selectively show the covering in either a closed position or an open position or anywhere in between. This is a significant inconvenience to the customer.